The cutout for the luggage rack in the molding strip is usually covered when the luggage rack is not being used, and is only uncovered when the luggage rack is to be mounted onto the roof. The covering of the cutout in the molding strip prevents water, dirt, or the like from entering into the channel when the luggage rack is not in use. During the time when the luggage carrier is mounted on the roof, i.e., when the cover must be removed from the cutout, water or dirt is usually able to collect in the channel, because the support leg and the clamping member of the luggage rack are not able to cover the channel, i.e., the cutout in the molding, in a manner that would ensure proper sealing of the same.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a roof-mounted luggage carrier which is provided with features that will prevent, during the time the luggage rack is mounted on the vehicle roof, dirt, water, snow, or the like from entering into the channel. This objective is to be accomplished with relatively simple means and without the need for additional parts.